Dimension Cross
by KuroKuroTsuki
Summary: When Kain, Aido and Ruka are accidentally transported to another dimension...How will they ever make it back to Cross Academy? Hope it's better than it sounds...:P KainxRuka
1. Where are we?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.**

**First VK fanfic here! Kyaaah! :P I dunno what to write so let's carry on with the knighting!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

Kain readied himself. He knew what was coming next and anticipated Aido's next move.

'Checkmate!' Aido declared loudly, smirking to himself. Kain just yawned and crawled back to his bed. It was the eleventh time that he lost to Aido in chess that day. Heck, he was used to it. Aido _was_ the brainiac.

'C'mon Akatsuki! Another round!' he yelled. Kain reached behind him and brought out one of his pillows, flinging it at Aido.

'Pipe down, Hanabusa! There are people who want to sleep,' he groaned. Aido just pouted and ran out of the room.

'If you're going to be like that, I'm going to go ask _Ichijo_ to challenge me!' He called back. Kain just tossed over in bed and slammed the pillow down onto his head. _Why are we even cousins....?_

* * *

'Well, good morning sleepyhead!' Ruka greeted him when Kain came down to the dining hall for breakfast...He yawned and propped his feet up onto the table. 'Blame Aido. He forced me to play chess with him all morning yesterday...'

Ruka giggled to herself and told Kain, 'yes, I know. Rima and I were kept awake by his hyperactive screaming. You can hear it all the way from the girls' dorm.'

She and Kain burst out laughing. Kain looked around. 'Speaking of Rima, I didn't see her or Shiki this uh...evening...'

'Oh. They had a last minute modeling session, so they had to rush off.'

'Ah,' Kain nodded. Suddenly, silence filled the dining hall. All the vampires froze, sensing that intoxicating smell in the air. _Blood_. Kain quickly stood up and scanned the room. Some students were whispering to each other and most were listless. Just then, Kaname came down the stairs with Aido running after him. All vampires looked at him and bowed respectfully as he descended.

'Dorm Leader Kuran, what's going on?' Kain asked their true-blooded vampire leader. Kaname stopped in front of him and Ruka. 'Come with me,' he nodded to both of them. Kain and Ruka exchanged worried glances before following Kaname out the moon dorm.

* * *

Once they were outside, the smell of blood got stronger.

'It seems that a few level-E vampires have snuck onto campus. Chairman Cross has requested us to get rid of them. Ichijo will meet us at the site,' Kaname explained.

'What? But how? The level-E's have never been able to come into the campus before. What are they looking for?' Kain mumbled to himself. Aido slowed down and fell in line with Kain while Ruka went a bit faster than them.

'Akatsuki,' Aido whispered. 'They're not after an _it_, they're after a _who_. They're after _us_.'

'Us? But why?' Kain whispered back.

'I haven't figured out that part yet, but I'm on it.'

* * *

Sure enough, when they reached the site, Ichijo was already fending off level-E vampires. 'Well you guys took long enough!' He grinned.

'There are so many of them!' Ruka gasped as level-E vampires came from all sides to attack them.

'Kain, you go with Ruka to the east side! Ichijo, you go with Aido to the west side! I'll take the rest,' Kaname ordered and they split up to their respective attack points.

Kaname chuckled to himself as he approached his bunch of level-E vampires. 'I'm going to make you regret that you were even born.'

* * *

_Fssssshh!_ Went the level-E vampire as Kain hit it right on the head with a fire ball. He and Ruka were back to back, vaporising any level-E vampire that came near them. There was blood all around them, and it was hard fighting the bloodlust.

'You doing okay, Ruka?' Kain called over his shoulder. Ruka replied while making a level-E bash his head against a tree. 'I'm fine.'

They were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, which caused the level-E's to shudder and forget all about Kain and Ruka. They were focusing on something else.

Kain turned his head to the direction in which they were looked and gasped. A pillar of blue light was emitting from the moon dormitory. The light became brighter and all the level-E's dispersed, clearly frightened by this light.

'Kain, Ruka!' Ichijo and Aido called to them. 'Are you seeing that?' Ichijo panted. Kain nodded slowly while Ruka looked around uneasily. 'All the level-E's have bolted. I wonder why?'

Kaname dropped down from an overhanging branch, licking his fingers clean of blood. 'I'm sensing great power from that blue light,' he said in between licks.

All of them turned their heads when the sound of footsteps greeted them. Shiki and Rima emerged from the bushes. 'What happened? We were on our way back when a whole horde of level-E's dashed past us screaming and yelling. We got rid of a lot of them then rushed here-' Shiki said as he noticed the light for the first time.

'Well, something weird's going on and I don't like it,' Aido commented.

'We should go back to the dorm to check on the others,' Kain suggested. Everyone agreed and they began trodding back to the moon dorm.

* * *

'Everyone seems to be doing fine, although some had bloodlusts. I told them to wait inside till we say it's okay,' Ichijo said as he exited the building and met the rest of the group.

'I need to report this to the chairman,' Kaname said quietly then sank into the shadows.

The rest of them waited in silence and darkness, until the blue light did something unexpected.

The beam of light suddenly split into six smaller ones and went straight for Kain, Ruka, Ichijo, Aido, Shiki, and Rima.

Kain didn't avoid it in time and the light hit him on the leg. He looked at himself in shock. He was dissapearing. Right before his very eyes. He could see right through his now translucent hands, quickly becoming transparent. He glanced at the others. They too were vanishing into the air.

_What's gonna happen now?_ Kain said to himself. _Are we going to die?_

Then nothing.

* * *

Kain awoke to the sound of waves crashing onto the shore. He blinked a few times before sitting up. He rapidly examined his surroundings. He was on a beach, by the looks of it. But it was deserted, with no human in sight. He lifted up his hand. It wasn't fading anymore. It was solid, like normal.

'Akatsuki! You're finally up!'

Kain whipped around to the sound of his name, and found himself face to face with Ruka and Aido.

'Huh? Guys? What happened?' Kain asked them. Aido shook his head sadly.

'I can't figure it out either. But we can't find Ichijo, Shiki, and Rima.'

'Oh,' Kain lowered his gaze to the sea. 'Where are we?'

'We're somewhere near Tokyo, well at least that's what the signposts say,' Ruka answered. Kain tentatively flicked his hand toward a floating piece of seaweed, and it immediately caught on fire.

'At least this shows we're still ourselves,' Kain muttered.

'Hey you there! You three!' A voice called from the uppershore. The three vampires turned their heads to the source, only to nearly blind themselves in a flashlights' strong glare.

Kain drew his hand up to his face to block out the light while the mysterious figure approached them.

'What are you three doing out here? The beach's closed,' he said, and as he came closer, Kain could make out a security guard's uniform.

'Well, sir. We don't actually know ourselves...' Aido said.

'You better come with me,' the guard motioned for them to follow him as he walked away from the beach.

* * *

Kain, Ruka and Aido sat in a taxi a few moments later, after Ruka _persuaded_ the guard to let them go. Apparently, the taxi driver had no idea what or where Cross Academy was, which was a bit strange. Even after flipping through countless amounts of street directories didn't help them. So Ruka just asked him to drive them to a nearby hotel.

'We might be in Tokyo, but the problem is...are we in _our_ Tokyo?' Kain said mysteriously. Aido agreed with him. 'If that blue light back at the academy was really a teleporter of some sort, then we might not be in the same dimension.'

'Not in the same dimension?!' Ruka looked bewildered. 'What do you mean? How do we get back?'

'I told you I'm still trying to work it out!' Aido snapped back.

'Well, excuse me for worrying!'

'Old lady!'

'Crybaby!'

While the two of them bickered, Kain stared out the window and sorely wished that he was back home, at Cross Academy.

_Where are Ichijo, Rima, and Shiki? Are they okay? Are they even in the same dimension as us?_ These thoughts processed through Kain's mind like a bullet train and he watched the raindrops drop down onto the glass of the small car.

_Where are we?_

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 1. I'm sorry it's so short....Waaahh! DX**

**Oh well...I don't if chapter 2's gonna be up soon, or not so soon...'Cos hey, you can't write 4 fanfics at once right? Wait, you can...It just takes longer! XD**

**Please REVIEW! :P**

**Bye Bye! -Tsuki :P**


	2. Cafe Tokkyuu!

**Second Chap! YAy! Pls Review, kay?**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

The taxi stopped at a crossroad right before a large city. 'Thanks,' Ruka told the taxi driver once they got out of the car. They were about to walk off when the taxi driver called them back.

'Hey! What is this, hey? Is this some kind er prank, kids?' He said through gritted teeth as he brought forth a palm full of coins Aido had handed him.

'Isn't this money?' Ruka asked. The driver snarled. 'It might be money, but not money from aroun' here. You kids foreigners or somethin'? Where are yer parents?'

Kain sighed and dug in his pockets, moments later producing a big wad of cash. 'Is this the currency here?'

The driver looked at the money with big eyes and immediately snatched it from Kain. 'Now _this_ is what E'm talkin' about!' And with that, he drove off satsified.

Ruka turned to Kain. 'Where did you get that money from?'

'I took it from that security guard at the beach. I thought we might need it...But seeing as a fat cabbie just drove off with all our money...' His voice trailed off.

'Whaddaya mean 'all our money'?' Aido crossed his arms. 'Our pockets are filled with-'

'Money from OUR world. Not this world,' Ruka conked Aido on the head. 'As you just witnessed, the money we have isn't called money over here!'

Kain looked at the bright lighted city while Ruka and Aido fought. 'Well then, I guess we better get working...' He muttered.

'Pardon?!' Ruka and Aido both shouted. The shocked Kain turned to face them. 'What?'

'Did you just say "Work"?!' Aido screeched.

'Yeah what's wrong?' Kain replied, not caring if his bratty cousin wanted to throw a tantrum. He wasn't in the mood for it now.

He ignored Ruka's hostile glare as he continued. 'If we're going to survive in this dimension, we need money. Money for a place to stay, things to eat, clothes to wear, etc.' He shrugged.

'And where do you suppose we work, smart guy?' Aido snorted.

'We look around till we find a job with three available slots.'

This time Ruka retorted. 'As if we'll find one that has _exactly_ three available spaces!'

* * *

'I take that back. But no way am I going to work here!' Ruka puffed as they stood infront of a cafe. In big print on the front door of the cafe, a sign read: **'EMPLOYEES WANTED. 3 AVAILABLE SPACES!'**

'There's no other choice is there?' Kain mumbled and pushed the door open.

The trio were immediately blinded by the cafe's bright lights. A tall, skinny lady crossed over to them. 'Ah, welcome darlings. To my Cafe Tokkyuu!!!' She grinned.

Kain studied her carefully. She looked like a woman in her mid-thirties. Bleached blonde hair and sparkly pale pink eyes that looked like giant pearls. She wore thick make up and an yellow empire sundress. But she didn't look like she posed a threat.

'I am Hamano Sumire! Owner of Cafe Tokkyuu! Now what brings you three youngsters here?'

'Um...Well, Hamano-san...We saw the uh...advertisement for a...job...outside...' Kain explained. Sumire nodded and smiled.

'Done! You can all work here! Please start immediately tomorrow! Are you staying anywhere at the moment?' She asked in her shrill high-picthed voice.

'No,' Aido answered. 'We aren't!'

Sumire smiled again and embraced the trio in a bone crushing hug. 'Good! Then as your payment for working for me, I'll provide you with a room, warm beds, three meals a day and of course...Your real money...Which is 300 yen a week!'

Aido was about to complain about only having a 300 yen a week salary then thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut. The woman _was _giving them a stay at her cafe without charge....

'Come, come! I'll show you to your room!' Sumire grinned. Kain offered a weak but polite smile as she guided them up a long winding staircase.

'Did she say _room_? As in singular term..._Room_? Just one?' Aido whispered. Kain hushed him and hoped Sumire didn't hear that.

* * *

'Here we are kiddies!!!' Sumire announced, showing them their single room. Inside, it consisted of a small desk, one bedside lamp and...two single beds.

'Goodnight!' Sumire grinned then hurried off before the trio could even move.

'There's only two beds! But there are three of us! How are we gonna sleep?! We're all gonna die!!!!!' Aido screamed.

'Hanabusa! Shut up!' Ruka growled. Kain sighed. There was only one option left.

'Alright, here's the deal. Ruka will take that bed,' he indicated to the bed in the innermost part of the room. 'And Hanabusa will take this bed,' this time Kain pointed to the bed beside the lonely window. 'And I'll sleep on the floor. Happy now?'

There were no objections.

* * *

After managing to get a pillow and matress from Sumire, Kain lay down on his 'bed' thinking about that day. His matress was located in front of Ruka and Aido's beds.

'Hey Ruka,' Kain whispered. 'You awake?'

He heard a small scrambling sound before he received a reply. 'Yeah. What's up?'

'I was just thinking...' He breathed. 'Isn't it a little weird?...Normally, people wouldn't just take in strangers who are looking for jobs...'

'Maybe Hamano-san was desperate?' Ruka peered over the edge of her bed and faced Kain.

'But...I don't know...I'm just sensing that something isn't right...' He said a bit to loudly that Aido let out a subconscious groan. Kain lowered his voice. 'Do you think...'

'She knows we're vampires?' Ruka finished his sentence for him. Kain nodded uneasily. He wasn't sure if vampires _even_ existed in their current dimension.

'Let's just keep a low profile and act uh...human,' Kain suggested. Ruka nodded. She hoped that her beloved Kaname-sama wasn't too worked up now since his whole elite group was missing.

But when she remembered Kain....Those sad eyes when she told him that she had offered Kaname her blood...It was too painful to watch. Kain usually kept up his uncaring appearance but then, she could see how hurt he was. 'Kain, I-' she started, but was cut off when Aido began to snore.

She and Kain giggled quietly, then Kain looked up at her. 'You should get some sleep now.'

'But it's at night! We shouldn't be sleeping!' She complained. Her chestnut hair flowing in the light wind that entered through the open window.

'I know, but we're going to have to learn to live like humans or some people might get suspicious. We have to get up early tomorrow morning so we should rest up,' Kain sighed. 'I think that tomorrow's going to be a really busy day...'

* * *

'NO WAY! NO WAY AM I GOING TO WEAR THIS!!!' Ruka screamed as Sumire tried to fit a waitress outfit on her. 'But it's the uniform for the cafe!' Sumire grinned.

Finally, after a tedious effort, Sumire managed to get the short dress onto Ruka. She scanned her dress and sulked. It was a short-cut dress that extended only until her knees and a giant ribbon was tied at the back. Colour: At least it was black and white.

_And at least it isn't pink _Ruka sighed. She looked over at Kain and Aido, who were wearing waiters' uniforms...It was sort of like what they usually wore to formal occasions.

'The cafe opens at nine!' Sumire sang out. 'And we all know how famous my cafe is! So work hard today!'

All three groaned. It wasn't in their nature to work in the mornings. They were night party animals. They were nocturnal. They were vampires.

* * *

Within a few minutes of the its' opening, the cafe was already half full. Kain panted as he leaned on the side of a kitchen counter. He had served more than 30 people in that short time. He looked over at the other end of the cafe where Aido was handling his half of the customers. He seemed to be having trouble too.

Then he looked over to Ruka, who in his opinion, looked extremely beautiful in her waitress uniform. Though one man was trying to peep under her dress...Kain was about to go over and stop him when Ruka noticed it too and smacked the man's face. He looked shocked. While he was recovering, Ruka stalked away and came to Kain.

'Pervert...' She hissed, glaring at the man through the corners of her eye. After cooling down, Ruka went to ask Sumire for a break. She just wasn't cut out for work.

Kain went back to collecting the empty cups on the table and putting them on his silver tray. He was reaching for one when a blast of small giggles distracted him. He looked five tables to his left, where three human girls were staring at him and whispering to one another.

Well, when you're a vampire, listening in on a human's conversation is chicken feet.

'Isn't that guy cute?' One girl asked.

'Definitely. Not only cute, but hot. Super hot,' her other friend told her.

The third girl was staring at Kain the whole time while saying, 'You wanna go ask him if he wants to hang out with us?'

Kain sighed...It was like this at Cross Academy too. He pretended that he didn't hear anything then continued to collect cups.

'Excuse me! Waiter!'

Kain groaned inwardly. The girl who had first spoken was waving her hand to him, beckoning him to come over to their table. He put on a ''waiter'' smile and walked over.

'How may I be of service, ladies?' He asked politely.

'I want to place an order. How about you hang out with us?' The second girl grinned. Kain shook his head.

'Sorry, but I have no time. The cafes' packed today,' Kain refused them. He was about to leave when the third girl grabbed his sleeve, making his tray wobble. Kain tried to steady it but it was too late. A cup fell and shattered onto the girls' table.

'AAAAHH!' The first girl screamed. One of the broken glass pieces had cut her finger, and the blood flowed freely down her hand.

_Badump._

Kain felt it...

_Badump._

The intoxicating smell of blood...

_Badump badump badump._

He felt his fangs grow out slowly. Kain just stood there while Sumire rushed over and helped the girl.

The bloodlust. It was here. 'Akatsuki!'

Kain turned around closing his mouth to prevent Aido from seeing his fangs. 'I smelled blood. What happened?' Aido asked.

_He doesn't have bloodlust._ Kain mentally said to himself. After the girl's finger was safely bandaged, Kain excused himself.

He hurried to the bathroom, passing by a worried Ruka. 'Akatsuki, what ha-' She asked but he had already disappeared.

* * *

Kain breathed hard at the cold metal sink, his eyes had changed back from blood red to their normal browney-orange colour ages ago...But the bloodlust still remained. Kain sank to the floor and held his heads in his hands.

_Why is the bloodlust so strong?_ He growled. He felt to frustrated. He had took his blood tablets the previous night, so why was the scent of blood driving him so crazy?!

He slammed his hand on the floor with a thud, and almost immediately...The spot on the floor caught on fire.

* * *

'Hey Akatsuki, you okay in there?' Hanabusa Aido asked his cousin. He knocked on the bathroom door again but received no reply. He stared at the cafe clock. It had been nearly 40 minutes since Kain went to the bathroom, nobody usually takes that long unless they're bathing, or constipated. There were no showers inside that bathroom and as far as Aido knew, his cousin didn't have constipation.

'Akatsuki Kain!' He called again. When Kain still didn't answer, Aido had enough. He made sure that Sumire was busy with the refrigerator that magically turned to ice (hehe) then froze the bathroom door and kicked it open.

What was going on inside though, made him reel back in fear. The whole bathroom was on fire, and Kain stood in the middle of the flamey chaos.

'A-Akatsuki! What happened in here?!' Aido coughed, shielding his nose and mouth from the smoke. Kain looked bewildered.

'I don't know!! I don't know how this happened! At first I was-' Kain tried to explain. Aido stopped him.

'Nevermind that now! We have to stop the fire from spreading anywhere else!'

Aido raised his hand towards the fire and an icy breeze blew over everthing, causing the fire to extinguish.

* * *

'So let me get this right,' Ruka confirmed. 'Akatsuki flamed the whole bathroom?'

Aido nodded while keeping his arms crossed. 'Hamano-san doesn't seem to mind though. That lady is too cheery...'

Ruka didn't hear that last comment...She was looking across their bedroom to Kain, who was sitting on Aido's bed and had his back faced to them.

She quietly crawled to him, her head leaning over his shoulder. 'Are you okay, Akatsuki?'

'Yeah,' he lied. How could he explain to her how he felt at that time...He had told Aido that he accidentally set a small flame going and it soon erupted into a huge one, but that was all a lie. He hated lying, but what could he tell them? That he, supposedly the most calm of all of them in a situation, had bloodlust just from a little blood?

He was no better than a level-E.

* * *

Kain still stayed awake hours after Ruka and Aido had gone to sleep.

_What happened to me?_

* * *

**Chapter 2 status: Complete!**

**Next chapter up soon!!! :P**

**Bye bye! -Tsuki :P**


	3. Konno Kakeru

**Hi hi!!! Tsuki here! Hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic so far...Welp. Yeah. Sorry that it's been quite a while...School got me kinda busy ya see...And whenever I try to type...I get distracted and either start playing the ps3, mmorpgs, or watch anime...My attention span is too short...Anyway...On with the fanfic!!!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

**~Kain's POV~**

'Akatsuki! Akatsuki!' A voice entered my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into the face of my annoying cousin.

'What?' I growled. The sun shone through the open curtains and right onto my face.

'It's already morning. The cafe's gonna open soon.'

I moaned and got up. I wasn't used to waking up in the morning...And I definitely won't get used to it anytime soon. I quickly changed into my waiter uniform and hurried down the stairs. Ruka and Hanabusa were already there waiting for me. Hamano-san waited for us to finish eating breakfast before telling us the news.

'Alright! Listen up children!!! A very important person is coming today!!!' She beamed. 'And we want to be at our best! This might get us a spot in the top 10 cafe list!!!'

'Uh..yeah...' I mumbled. I didn't actually really care...Since we weren't so hyped up about working here and this isn't even our realm.

'So who is this important person? The minister? The secretary of defense? The president?' Hanabusa asked. Hamano-san laughed and shook her head.

'No sillies! It's Konno Kakeru-sama!!!' She clapped her hands excitedly. We sweat dropped.

'Konno Kakeru?' Ruka muttered. 'Who's that?'

Hamano-san gasped. 'You don't know who the great Konno-sama is?!'

We nodded. She pretended to faint before giving us more info. 'Konno-sama is one of the most well-known people in this town!!! He's the great prodigy!!! He's the son of a prodigy!!! And his father is the son of his father who is the son of his father...who are all prodigies!!!! They're excellent! Geniuses I tell you! And Konno-sama's only in high school and he's already surpassed his father and grandfather! He looks around your age I suppose....'

Hanabusa lifted his hand. 'So...what exactly do they excel in?'

'Oh my...You children really don't know anything...' Hamano-san 'tch'ed us. 'The entire family excels in something we people common people could never hope to achieve! They are...'

_'VAMPIRE HUNTERS.'_

* * *

**~Ruka's POV~**

'They are...Vampire hunters...' Hamano-san told us. My eyes widened, and so did Akatsuki's and Hanabusa's.

'No way...' Akatsuki breathed. Hamano-san looked absolutely pleased though. 'Yes! I know! Impressive right? He's a vampire hunter at such a young age!'

'Wait!!! Hold on woman!!! You're telling us that there are vampires? In this dimension?!' Hanabusa spluttered.

'Why yes, of course dear...There are vampires all over the globe! That's why we stay indoors most of the time. And my cafe is strictly a no-no for vampires. I put garlic out there just in case! And what did you mean by 'in this dimension?'

'Uh...he means...in this town. But I don't think garlic will work...' I smiled at Hamano-san nervously. _Well, garlic sure doesn't work on us_...

Hamano-san just waved that last comment off. 'Well anyway...Just get ready! Konno-sama's prescence here will surely draw in more customers than usual!!! So stay in tip-top shape!'

With that, she left the cafe to buy more supplies from the grocery shop. I sank down into the chair nearest to my and sighed. 'Ugh...'

'Yes..This will be a problem...If this 'Konno' guy is really all that great as everyone says he is...Then he might find out that we're vampires...But why would he come to this cafe? Out of all the others?' Hanabusa paced around the room.

'What if he already knows that there are vampires here?' He put his hand to his chin.

'That is rather likely. Vampire hunters are known to have a strong sense...' Akatsuki pointed out. 'And we'll be done for...'

'Don't say that Akatsuki!' I snapped. 'We're proud vampires! We won't just go down without a fight! If he really knows we're vampires...Then there's no choice for us to...well...you know!'

He looked taken aback and I felt sorry but hey...I get irritated easily.

'What if he's a fraud?' Hanabusa still continued, off in his own little world.

'But that can't be right? Someone as famous as him must have exterminated some vampires or people wouldn't recognise him as a vampire hunter...' I furrowed my brows. Akatsuki nodded while Hanabusa...was still talking to himself...

'We'd better stay on our toes...and watch this Konno guy carefully,' Akatsuki warned. I agreed and pulled Hanabusa along, interrupting his self-questioning, and prepared for the cafe opening.

* * *

'Kyaah~! Konno-sama!'

I poked my fingers into my ears to shield them from annoying fan girl screams. The cafe doors opened and Konno Kakeru stepped in.

He did look about our age...With short spikey black hair and piercing blue eyes. He smirked then turned in our direction. For some reason...This guy gave me the chills.

He stared for quite some time before moving on to one of the tables. I gulped and looked at Akatsuki. He looked a bit nervous too.

'Think he knows?' I whispered.

'Can't tell,' he muttered. 'This guy somehow reminds me of...'

'Kiriyu,' Hanabusa finished. Akatsuki nodded.

'Maybe it's cos they're both vampire hunters?' I suggested. Hanabusa snorted. 'Probably.'

* * *

~Kain's POV~

I kept on looking over at Konno, though he never looked in our direction even once. I cleaned the dirty cups left on the counter while Ruka and Hanabusa were attending to the customers.

Just then.....

A vampire burst through the cafe doors, frantically looking around for something. Everybody screamed. The vampire howled and charged towards the direction Ruka was at. I immediately ran forward, shoving the vampire out of the way.

I got a close up look at our vampire friend. His face was hideous. It looked disfigured and charred, like he had been in some freak accident or something. His scent was different than what level-E's smell like, but it was close enough. He was a level-E vampire...and he growled and spat at my face.

I punched him.

And then I punched him again. And again. And again. Well, main point, I punched his lights out. 'Don't you dare hurt Ruka,' I said so quietly no one could hear what I said.

'Akatsuki!' Ruka called to me. I got off the level-E and slid towards her. 'Ruka! You're okay right?'

She nodded then narrowed her eyes. 'You got some level-E spit on your face. Here,' she said, taking her handkerchief out. 'Lemme wipe that off.'

I officially blushed at that. Hanabusa sniggered and I gave him a warning look.

'Excuse me,' a voice said behind me. I whipped around...now face to face with the acclaimed vampire hunter, Konno Kakeru.

'That was rather impressive,' He said to me. 'Are you a vampire hunter as well?'

'Uh...no...' I gulped. Surely a vampire hunter, who was only inches away from my face, could tell that I was a vampire? Then a though struck me...What if...The scent of vampires in this dimension differs from the scent of vampires in our dimension?

'Well, no common person would just launch themselves at a vampire willingly,' he continued. 'May I ask for your name?'

'Um...' I looked over at Hanabusa, who nodded his head slightly. 'Akatsuki Kain.'

'So...Kain-san. What do you say to joining the Vampire Hunter organization?'

I reeled back in shock. 'Kain-san? Is something wrong?' He asked, blue eyes flashing.

'N-no! It's just...You're question caught me off guard,' I turned to Hanabusa again. His eyebrows went down a little before he mouthed 'no.'

'Well, Kain-san?' Konno asked again.

'Um...Konno-san...right? I'm sorry but I can't take up your offer.'

'Nothing will change your mind?'

'Nope. Sorry,' I said nervously. He nodded and turned away. 'I understand,' he said over his shoulder. He threw some money over his head and it landed smack on the counter. 'Thank you for the lovely breakfast. I might come again.'

And then he left. I breathed out, realising that I had unconsciously held my breath.

* * *

'I don't get exactly what happened just now...' Ruka mumbled, jumping onto her bed.

'Did Konno already know that a vampire was going to attack?' Hanabusa spoke.

'Maybe. But something just wasn't right about that guy...' I said into my pillow.

'Well...Let's just hope we don't meet him again. He might find out that we're-' Hanabusa started when I remembered.

'Hold on! I have to tell you guys something!' I sat up on the matress facing the two of them. 'My guess is that our dimension's vampires and this dimension's vampires don't have the same scent!'

Hanabusa rubbed his chin. 'That could be possible. In the old records, it's said that no vampire hunter has ever travelled into another dimension. So there is a chance that they don't know what vampires other than the ones they've been hunting smell like or feel like.'

'Let's just get some sleep now...' Ruka groaned and crawled into her bed. 'I don't want to think anymore.'

Hanabusa and I chuckled then we followed Ruka's lead and went to sleep.

* * *

........The nightmare was horrible. It was the first time that I've ever dreamt of something like that. Cross Academy...It was all in flames...Because of me. My powers, had gone out of control...So many dead bodies on the floor...the ashes. There I was, kneeling in the centre of the burnt down academy, holding my head in my hands.

_'Akatsuki...'_

_'Akatsuki...'_

I turned to face the voice. It was Ruka. Tears were running down her cheeks, they looked orange from the light from the fire.

'Ruka! Stop! Don't come any closer!' I yelled at her but she continued to move forward, staggering as though she had been walking through a desert for weeks.

_'Akatsuki. Why? Why did you do this? What could you gain from it? You've killed so many people! Shiki, Rima, Ichijou, even Hanabusa!_' She cried.

'Hanabusa? He's dead?' I gasped.

_'Akatsuki! Tell me why! Why did you even bother to keep me alive when all I've lived for is gone!' _Ruka screamed. She took out a silver knife from her pocket and held it to her throat. _'I don't want to live anymore_!!!'

Suddenly, she was enveloped in bright flames. She screamed loudly and thrashed about. I wanted to dash forward...to save her. But I couldn't move. I couldn't get up.

**'RUKA!!!!!!!!!!!**' I yelled for all I was worth.

* * *

I bolted upright, beads of sweat clung to my face. 'It was just a dream...' I breathed. I looked over at the sleeping figures of Hanabusa and Ruka.

I sighed with relief...They weren't dead. I didn't kill them. The sun was already rising. I decided to wake them up.

'Hanabusa. Ruka. Wake up,' I said as I wiped my forehead. Hanabusa grumbled while Ruka slowly rose from her bed. 'Akatsuki?' She said, focusing on my face. 'Why do you look so pale?'

'I-It's nothing. I just had a bad dream, that's all.' I tried for a smile, but all that came out was a retarded curve.

Hanabusa yawned and sat up. 'What? So lovey-dovey in the morning already?'

'SHUT UP HANABUSA!' Ruka and I chorused.

* * *

'Children! Listen up~!' Hamano-san sang. 'I have a surprise for you!'

We looked up boredly from our food. 'Well, since all of you have been such good children, I decided to give you a very special treat!'

'Jus get on with it, lady!' Aido muttered. Luckily, Hamano-san didn't hear it.

'I'm sending you all to school!'

I spat cereal out of my mouth, Hanabusa choked on his, and Ruka dropped her bread. We just stared at Hamano-san, who was seemingly pleased by all this.

'Isn't it great? You all need good education so got you into the best school! I'll pay for all your school fees! And don't worry, you'll still be staying here...So after school's out, you come straight home and start work! Awesome right~?'

I groaned. Oh why is Hamano-san's good news always horrible news for us?!

* * *

**Tada~! **

**That's it for chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it! I'm kinda having writer's block again...So you guys might have to wait for more than a little while before the next chapter is up!**

**-Tsuki :P**


	4. Bloodlust & Dreams

**4th chap here people...yay? I dunno if I should be happy or sad but I'm having serious writer's block now...I'm dying...ugh....oh well. Have fun with this chapter....**

**-Tsuki :P *ugh....***

* * *

**~Kain's POV~**

I sipped on the customized bloodshake in my hand. Hanabusa had made it earlier using the cafe's milkshakes and our blood tablets. It was kinda tasty...Anyways...I was drinking the bloodshake and watching Ruka at the same time...who was pacing around the room like some sort of caged animal.

She went over to her bed and picked up the uniform. No, not the cafe uniform...the school uniform...

If you've read the previous chapter, you'd know what I was talking about. Hamano-san had signed us up for school in this dimension.

What was the name again....? Oh yeah...Roroshi Academy. Well...Ruka absolutely hated the girls' uniform. The top was a white dress shirt, which was covered by a light brown blazer. An olive green tie ran through the middle. The skirt had two layers. The brown outer layer was pleated and showed small sections of the white inner layer. Black stockings completed the outfit.

'I don't see why you hate it so much. It doesn't look that bad to me,' I told her. She fumed and went on complaining. I was already dressed in the school uniform since I got up the earliest and managed to get the bathroom first. I sat on the bed, slurping up the remains of the bloodshake.

'Argh! You boys are so blind! Can't you see that it looks absolutely horrid on me? And it smells of humans! Gross! Why would I, an aristocrat, where something like this?!' Ruka snarled.

'_Kachak_!' The bathroom door swung open and there stood Hanabusa, smugly showing off how the boys' uniform fit his 'model' body. 'Don't I look stunning?' He gloated, sparkles literally floated off him.

I sweat dropped and blinked at the brightness. 'Uh...Hanabusa...I don't mean to break it to you...but you look the same as you usually do. And not...stunning.'

Ruka giggled and Hanabusa went beet red. 'Fine! Go ahead and insult me! I know that inside, you are truly jealous!' He yelled as he slammed the room door shut behind him. Ruka burst out in a laughing fit and I couldn't stop myself from laughing too.

Ruka grabbed the school uniform off her bed and proceeded to the bathroom, fanning away at all the 'Hanabusaness' left in the air.

Before she closed the door, she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. 'Akatsuki?'

'Yeah?' I answered lazily.

'You look very handsome in that uniform...' She smiled then shut the door. I was left there speechless, a tint of pink forming on my cheeks.

* * *

'Remember to come straight back here after school!' Hamano-san called after us.

'Hai!!!' Hanabusa waved back. And thus, we began our journey to the prestigous Roroshi Academy.

* * *

'Ah hello. How may I help you?' The lady at the counter in the main office asked.

'Uh...hi. We're the new students,' I told her. She nodded and bent down to her computer screen. 'Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, and Ruka Souen. Is that correct?'

'Yeah,' I said nervously. _We're in a human school...Well not like Cross Academy was that much different. It's just...Cross Academy had a class specially for vampires and we didn't have to feel 'special' or anything._

'Well,' the lady said. 'Hanabusa Aido and Ruka Souen are in 2-A. Akatsuki Kain is in 2-B.'

'W-Wait? What? Akatsuki can't be in a different class than both of us! We're all together! And I won't stand spending half of the day with only _his_ company!!!' Ruka whined. Hanabusa pouted and turned away.

'I'm sorry, but this is how it was registered. There were only two available spots in 2-A. So we had to transfer one of you over to another class,' the lady apologised. I sighed.

'Ruka, it's okay. We'll still see each other during breaks and after school.' I explained.

'But Akatsuki!' She protested.

Hanabusa smirked. 'Already lovey-dovey so early in the morning?' Ruka and I punched him at the same time. 'Shhee? You're effen doing the shhame thing at the shhame time!' He said, muffled by our fists.

* * *

I waved goodbye to Ruka and Hanabusa as they entered 2-A. I continued down the long corridor and stared at the classroom door for the longest time.

I knocked and waited for the sensei to notice. 'Ah! That must be our new student!'

He slid open the door and I stepped inside, taking a good look at the faces of my classmates. The girls gasped and blushed with widended eyes. I sighed. This was just like walking through the day class girls to get to class...

'Class, this is Akatsuki Kain. Please treat him nicely,' the sensei introduced me. I smiled at the class and bowed. The girls sighed dreamily while the guys looked at me with envy. I gulped and sat down at the last row's window seat. While the sensei was teaching, I stared out of the window...deep in thought.

I wondered how Hanabusa and Ruka were doing. In truth, I _was_ rather disappointed that Ruka and Hanabusa weren't in the same class as me.

I sighed. _How long are you going to make us wait chairman_?!

* * *

'Okay. Class dismissed. You can all go for your lunch break now,' the sensei groaned, rubbing his pained forehead from trying to teach a class of 25 teenagers. I felt relieved. Spending 2 hours with these humans was already making me nautious. I sniffed and rubbed my nose.

_At least Hanabusa and Ruka have each other's vampire scent to help a little_. I was on my own.

'K-Kain-kun?'

I slowly turned my head towards the source. It was just a bunch of girls. The 'leader' of the pack blushed and stepped forward. 'K-Kain-kun...We were wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch...?'

I smiled but shook my head. 'Sorry. I've got to meet some people.'

The girl looked down at her toes and started fidgeting. 'O-Oh...I see.'

'If you'd excuse me. Sorry ladies. Maybe another time,' I peeked outside the classroom to see if the 2-A people were done yet. Then the door slid open and some students walked out. I stepped outside and waited for them. Though...I could still hear those girls.

'Aki! Did you see that? He smiled at me!' A voice that I recognised as the girl who spoke to me said.

'Mayu...He was smiling at all of us,' Aki told her.

'Well, he was smiling more to me!' Mayu protested.

'So you think this guy likes you?' Another girl spoke up.

'Why of course Izumi!' Mayu confidently said.

'How do you know?' Izumi and Aki challenged.

'W-Well! That's for another time!' Mayu laughed nervously. I sighed. Sometimes having vampires ears made you hear more than you wanted to. It's not that I meant to listen in on the girls' conversation.

'Ah, Mayu! Ouch!' Aki shouted. Suddenly, the scent of blood wafted out of the classroom. I gasped and covered my nose and mouth. _The scent-! It's so strong!_

'See Mayu! Look what you did? Now Aki has a paper cut. Ooh, it looks quite deep,' Izumi panicked. 'Let's get her a band aid! Quick!'

Mayu and Izumi ran out of the classroom and down the hall. _Crap! At least take the bloody cut finger girl with you! _I sweared.

I sank to the floor and held my head in my hands. _The bloodlust! I'm losing control! Why?! This has never happened before!_

'Akatsuki?! What's wrong?'

I looked up. It was Ruka and Hanabusa. 'I-It's nothing...'

I balanced myself and stood up.

'Akatsuki?' Hanabusa tried to lift my head up but I pushed him away. 'No! Don't touch me!' I growled.

'Akatsuki...Please look up,' Ruka said softly. I couldn't refuse her...I couldn't hurt her...So I did what she asked.

'Bloodlust? What happened?' Hanabusa asked, rubbing his hand where I shoved it.

'Girl...In class...papercut...' I said, embarrassed.

'What? You got bloodlust from a papercut?' Hanabusa scoffed. Ruka smacked him and he went off into an emo corner. She put her hands on my shoulder.

'Akatsuki...What's been happening to you? You set the cafe restroom on fire, and now you get bloodlust from a papercut?'

I nodded. 'I don't know...dreams...death...fire...you...' I breathed. Ruka looked at me with concern.

'Huh? Dream? What are you talking about?'

'I burned down-hurgh!' I clutched my chest. The bloodlust was taking over. I _had_ to drink some blood! _Ruka's neck...It looked so pale and fragile...and so intoxicating...No! I can't drink Ruka's blood! I can't hurt her!_ I forced myself to look away from her.

'I can't...I can't...!' I mumbled.

'Hey! H-Hold on Akatsuki! Akatsuki!'

The last thing I heard before I collapsed was Ruka's voice.

_Akatsuki!_

Then I crashed to the floor.

* * *

**~Aido's POV~**

After smacking me, Ruka asked me to help her carry Akatsuki down to the main office. I mean, what more can this woman ask for?!

But then I realised that Akatsuki was in a bad shape, so I helped. (Anonymous: So you mean that if he wasn't in a bad shape you wouldn't help him?! He's your cousin!)

Yeah, so?

(Anonymous: Nevermind...Carry on.)

Well, now we're outside the medical room. Ruka was pacing up and down the corridor, a worried look on plastered onto her face.

'Ruka, relax. Akatsuki'll be fine,' I yawned.

'How do you know? Did you see his face just now? It looked so pained. And he was talking about a dream that he had...And...'

'Dream? What was it about?' I asked, suddenly all interested. Well, partly because it might be something embarrassing and I can use it to black mail Akatsuki later.

'He collapsed before he could tell me. He also had a hard time just trying to speak. Like he had no energy or something...' Ruka sighed.

'Maybe he hasn't been exercising,' I joked. Ruka threw a murderous glare at me, like saying, _'Hanabusa! Get serious or I will rip your head off'_.

I scratched my head nervously. 'W-Well, Akatsuki's a strong guy. He'll pull through.'

'But why was he having bloodlust? From a papercut. Even though you and I both smelled the blood, we didn't react like Akatsuki did.'

I shrugged and yawned again. 'Dunno...But staying awake in the afternoons sure is hard...Ouch!!! Ruka!' I groaned. That mad lady had hit me on the head with a phone book! And where did that come from?!

'I told you to get serious! He's your cousin! And _our_ best friend!' Ruka growled at me. I whimpered and told her that I wouldn't joke around anymore.

Just then, the medical room door opened and the doctor came out. 'You can see him now.'

Ruka hurried inside while I took my own time. Akatsuki was lying on a white bed, that apparently kinda contrasted with his skin. But...he looked paler than usual. I was actually starting to feel worried for the guy.

'Akatsuki...' Ruka breathed. He didn't respond to her though. He just lay there...his chest just moving up and down...at least it told us that he was breathing. Ahehe...It was a good thing I didn't say that out loud or Ruka would hit me again....Mad lady...Or more like 'lovesick' lady...Was she starting to fall for Akatsuki? Or was she still chasing after Master Kaname?

* * *

**~Kain's POV~**

What? What's going on? Where am I? No...It's that dream again.

The dream was already at the point where everyone was dead...And Ruka was lying on the floor, her body entirely burned.

'No!!! Ruka!!!' I crawled over to her and cradled her in my arms.

'You killed her, Kain.' A figure was walking towards me...Konno Kakeru. 'You killed her.

'No! It wasn't me! I...I-!' I cried.

Konno laughed and pushed me away, taking Ruka into his grasp. He took out a knife and laughed. 'Vampires...Monsters aren't they? Don't you think that I already know of all your identities?'

Konno advanced towards me, Ruka still in hand, and raised the knife. 'Now die!!!' The knife went straight for my heart.

I screamed in pain and could feel my body turning to dust. I tried to reach for Ruka, but it was already too late...I was too late....

* * *

_'Akatsuki? Please wake up...'_

I blinked once and pried open my eyes. 'Ruka...' I said, my voice hoarse.

'Akatsuki! You're awake! Hanabusa! Quick quick! Akatsuki's awake!' She smiled broadly. Hanabusa came rushing over, leaning over my face and studying me closely.

'What?...' I mumbled. 'What happened?'

'You collapsed and were unconscious since,' Ruka explained. Ah, now I remember...I was trying to stop myself from drinking Ruka's blood. The bloodlust was so intense...Then I remembered the dream. I quickly bolted up and grabbed at my chest.

There was no knife there. There was no blood. I looked at Ruka...who was staring at me like I was some weirdo...And, I can't believe it, I hugged her. 'Ruka! You're alive!'

'Um...Yeah...' Ruka smiled. I saw Hanabusa sniggering in the corner and immediately let go.

'Oh yeah. You're alive too Hanabusa...' I said flatly.

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean? And you give her a hug and give me nothing? Well gee, thanks,' he whined.

I tried a laugh but felt dizzy afterwards. 'Akatsuki, you should lie back down...'

I obeyed and then began telling them what happened in my dreams...though I left out the parts where I started to scream Ruka's name...and be all 'I love you' and stuff.

'And that's not all,' I told them. 'Konno Kakeru appeared in my dreams too.'

'Konno? But why would he?' Hanabusa asked. I shook my head. 'Don't know. And he...killed me.'

They gasped. I continued. 'He said that he knew we were vampires...Then he stabbed me with a knife.'

'No way!' Hanabusa shuddered. Ruka nodded. 'I know...But we already assumed that he assumed that we were vampires-'

'No!! Not that!!! I mean like, stabbing Akatsuki with a knife?! That's so old fashioned! I mean, he could have used a gun or some-OW!'

'I TOLD YOU TO GET SERIOUS!!!' Ruka screeched in his ear. Hanabusa went off into the corner again and started to anime cry. I grinned slightly...but it faded away as soon as I thought about...

'Ruka, Hanabusa,' I called them. They stopped their bickering and turned to me. 'I wonder...I wonder where Ichijou, Rima and Shiki are...'

They looked sullen and serious after that.

'They might be in the same dimension as us...And if they are, hopefully, Konno Kakeru hasn't got them,' Hanabusa said darkly.

_Ichijou...Rima...Shiki...Where are you_?

* * *

**Okay! That's a wrap! Chapter 4: complete! Yay~...And just in time for school to start again...Sigh...I haven't finished my homework but I just had to type...**

**Anyway, the next chapter...Is gonna have some Ichijou, Rima and Shiki in it! For those of you that aren't big fans of those guys...Stick with it. It's not like the whole fanfiction's about them anyway....**

**Well, cya next time!~**

**Bye bye! -Tsuki :P**


	5. End of a peaceful classroom life

**Oh yeah! I got good marks for my lit exam! cheer cheer! Okay okay, back to business...thingy...yeah...  
Well...YEAH! CHAPTER 5! THANKS TO Y'ALL WHO REVIEWED! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**-Tsuki :P**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

_-Day when Kain, Aido, and Ruka landed in other dimension-_

'Shiki!' Ichijou called. 'Shiki! Rima! Kain! Aido! Ruka!'

A rustling of leaves behind him signalled that someone was coming. He turned and was nose to nose with Shiki.

'Ah Shiki! There you are! Phew, I was worried for a second there...' Ichijou laughed. Shiki stayed stone-faced and pointed down the hill.

'Rima's down there...' He said softly. Ichijou smiled and jogged down where Shiki was pointing. 'Okay. Is she alright?'

Shiki gave a small nod and followed Ichijou less enthusiastically. Rima sat on the grass, looking out over the lake that was present.

'RIMA-CHAN!' Ichijou cried, flying off the hill and landing on the unsuspecting Rima. 'Oi, Ichijou. Get. Off.' Rima warned, lightning crackling around her.

Ichijou got the message and backed off quickly. 'Ahehe...Sorry. I just got excited seeing that you're okay. Where are the other three?'

'You mean Kain, Aido and Ruka?' Shiki said boredly. 'We can't find them. They're not around here.'

Ichijou turned serious. 'We need to find them. But first, we need to know where we are...' He looked around, scanning the trees and more trees that were around them.

'We're in a forest,' Rima yawned. Ichijou sighed, 'yes I know that Rima. But exactly, where are we?'

'Not in a city,' Shiki suggested innocently. Multiple sweat drops formed over Ichijou's head. '...Nevermind. I'll go look around. You two stay here.'

Shiki nodded and sat down next to Rima while Ichijou ventured deeper into the forest. He knew that something was going to happen when he saw that blue pillar of light.

What did his grandfather, Ichio, tell him before? It was in the chronicles...Ah, that's it! Ichijou scanned through his memory and remembered that when he was around 10, Ichio told him the story. _The Divine Mirror_...

Ichio had illustrated the story with such overwhelming actions that Ichijou had it implanted in his memory for ages.

_'A long time ago, there was a small town near the sea. That small town was entirely populated by vampires...There was this one vampire. He was a very foolish vampire. He was weak too. His power was to control the light that reflected of water when the sun shone down on it. When the sun was blocked by the clouds or it became dark, he was powerless. He was always shunned by his friends, his family, the townsfolk. Even his wife and child betrayed him. _

_One day, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the torment. The torture. So he waited until the sun was at its hottest, during noon. Then, he made his way down to the sea and overlooked the ocean, which was gleaming brightly. He knew that his power was at its strongest._

_There, he wished. He made a wish worthy of the fool he was. He wished that everyone in the town would disappear. The next day, at the same time he made the wish...A blue pillar of light erupted from the town's bell tower and enveloped the entire town. When the foolish vampire opened his eyes, he realised that he was the only living thing in the town. He enjoyed about a day's worth of hapiness...until he realised the mistake that he made._

_There was no one to give him money for his work, no one to make food, no one to do trade, no one to keep him company. He grew angry. "Why? The very people who discriminated me are gone! But why do I feel more frustrated than I did before?" _

_When that vampire died, he tied his curse to his family. "They will feel the same pain that I have!" But...he didn't realise that his wife and child had fled the town and ran off to the neighbouring town over the mountains. That pillar of blue light was then named by his child...As the Divine Mirror. The Mirror of Death. Heaven's Wrath. The ultimate weapon..._

_Ichio had finished the story off with a sinister smile. 'That man...Was our ancestor, Takuma. And we...carry his curse.'_

Ichijou swam back to reality when an overhead branch happened to land on his head. The Divine Mirror, huh? So does this mean that all this is my fault?...But...It can't be. I mean, I was taken along too right?

_But grandfather...You were wrong...The Divine Mirror doesn't kill the people it absorbs...It transports them somewhere else..._

Ichijou was too absorbed in his train of thoughts that he didn't notice that he had reached a dead end.

'Aw, crap,' he said aloud. 'How am I supposed to get back now?' He looked around him but none of his surroundings were familiar. Ichijou rushed and ducked under trees, desperately trying to get back.

Suddenly, a commonly heard sound filled his ears. That's when Ichijou started to panic. That sound...The sound of Shiki's blood whip.

He could see it in the distance. A long crimson whip was flying around wildly and slicing trees into bits. Ichijou rushed in the shown direction and arrived at the lake where Shiki and Rima were.

Shiki had Rima behind him, trying to shield her from something. 'Shiki!' Ichijou called out at he rushed down the hill.

That's when he sensed another prescence. He spun around quickly and luckily, managed to dogde a bullet that headed straight for his head.

Ichijou looked into the darkness consuming the trees. He made out a human figure holding a gun. The figure stepped out of the shadows, to reveal a young man with spikey black hair and piercing blue eyes.

'Who are you?' Ichijou growled. The man pointed his gun at Ichijou's head once more and moved his finger over the trigger. 'I am Konno Kakeru, your worst nightmare...vampire.'

Ichijou bared his fangs and reached for his waist, only to realise that his trusty sword wasn't there. He ducked and rolled out of the way just as Konno fired. The vampire hunter fired several more rounds, all of them missing their target. Ichijou launched himself at Shiki and Rima, causing all three of them to plunge into the lake. He heard more shots being fired and he pulled the two of them along as he swam deeper and further away from Konno. He swam downstream and when they finally surfaced, Konno was nowhere to be seen. Ichijo helped Rima and Shiki to the surface and they huddled in small cave.

'It's started to rain...' Rima voiced out nonchalantly. Shiki nodded as he stared at the falling raindrops. 'Ichijou...' He asked the cheery vampire, whose face was all but elated right then. 'What do we do now?'

'I...' Ichijou grabbed his head. He didn't what to do. Where was that vampire hunter? What if he suddenly came back and killed them? He needed to get Rima and Shiki somewhere safer. And he also needed to find his other missing friends, and warn them. He sighed and shook his head dry of water. 'For now...Get some sleep. We'll take shifts, so I'll go first.'

Shiki nodded and ushered Rima towards the back of the cave. Ichijou sat at the entrance and held his head in his hands. _Was this really all my fault? Am I the one responsible for putting Rima-chan and Shiki in danger?_

Ichijou lifted his head and watched as the rain swayed the leaves of the trees that loomed over the cave. Tomorrow, they'd leave the forest and start searching for Kain, Ruka, and Aido. The plan all seemed good in Ichijo's mind, but he didn't know that getting out of the forest might actually take a lot more...

* * *

**~Kain's POV~**

Classes were boring. That's what I always thought. The only good part about sitting through long lectures at Cross Academy was that I was near Ruka. Now, that we were in separate classes in an unknown school, I didn't see the point of going to class.  
"I don't even know anyone in my class...And who knows when I'll get a crazy bloodlust again..." I sighed.

I sat at the window and stared out at the field that stretched out behind the school. Then something caught my eye. I immediately stood up from my seat and swallowed hard.

"Kain-kun, please sit down," the sensei scolded. "Don't interrupt my lesson!"

I sat back down obediently but when I looked back to the field again, he wasn't there. I was sure that he was staring right through my skull.

Konno Kakeru, the vampire hunter...

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Akatsuki!" Ruka shouted through the classroom door. "Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

"I'm coming!" Kain replied. When all three were seated at a lunch table, he lowered his voice. "I think...I think I saw Konno Kakeru just now."

Aido nearly spit half of his burger out and Ruka choked on her peach tea. "What?" they chorused.

Kain told them about how the vampire hunter had just disappeared. "Something fishy is definitely going on," Aido rubbed his chin. "Konno is on to us. That's the only reasonable explanation. It's a vampire hunter instinct."

Then the bell rang and they broke up into their different classes. Kain waved a half-hearted goodbye and left for the next half of his boring day.

* * *

"Class!" The teacher seemed to be in high spirits. "Guess who's coming back to class after a whole year!"

Some girls whispered excitedly and the guys exchanged looks of mournfulness.

"Let's all welcome back Konno-kun!"

Kain's brain switched on. _Konno-kun_? Surely...sensei couldn't mean...

He turned his head to the door and he felt as if a cold breeze of menace surrounded him. There he was...Konno Kakeru, the vampire hunter. Standing at the door with his perfect girl-magnet figure.

All the girls squealed in delight that their favourite 'Konno-kun' had returned to school. The boys moaned and one student shouted out that he had hoped to at least get one girl but now all that hope was lost. Kain, of course, didn't feel any of these human expressions. In fact, then, he only felt terror and insecurity.

"Konno-kun, you can have your old seat back. We have been reserving it for you," the teacher smiled. Konno walked down the row of desks and Kain's eyes widened as he stared at the empty desk right next to him. _Oh, please no_...

It felt like the end of the world when Konno took his seat next to Kain. Kain felt an icy chill crawl up his spine and he felt like running away.

_'Slap out of it, Akatsuki_!' he told himself. _'You've never felt like this before_!'

"Hello, Kain-kun. It's nice to meet you here," Konno smiled. Kain forced back a smile too. "Nice to meet you here too...Konno-kun. What a coincidence."

"No, no Kain-kun," Konno turned to look at Kain. "It isn't a coincidence. It's _fate_."

* * *

**Yup. That's the end of chapter 5. Yay, a wave of relief finally washes over...whatever ok. ^^ So SUPER SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WAS WRITING ANOTHER VK FANFIC AND I GOT CARRIED AWAY.**

**SO SORRY! *does deep traditional japanese bow of awesome respect***

**pls stay wif me for the next chapter! **

**-Tsuki :P**


End file.
